Naruto of the Biju
by Buffmanican
Summary: "Kyuubi!" "We had a deal Yondaime." "I'm sorry, forgive me Naruto." tears streaked down the father's face. "Your beloved son now belongs to me." the fox demon smirked... this is a story inspired by a picture on DevArt. i don't own Naruto. this is an alternate universe type of story. enjoy. look in review to see where i got the idea from
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this came to me after seeing a pic on DA enjoy!

* * *

The Yondaime Hokage smiled down at the small bundle in his arms. The blond baby yawned and curled towards his father. "Hello little Naruto," the new father cooed. His smile was blinding. His face fell a second later as a new presence entered the room unannounced. The young Hokage's head snapped up his azure eyes piercing into the tall long red haired man now standing in front of him. He glared and tightened his arms around his baby. "Kyuubi," he hissed.

The Humanoid Demon Fox smiled showing his sharp teeth. His fox ears atop his head twitched with amusement. He wore a brown robe that hung loosely from his thin frame his crimson hair cascaded down his shoulders and back. His smile lessened hiding his fangs. "We had a deal, Yondaime."

The blond Hokage closed his eyes tears streaking down his face. 'I'm sorry. Forgive me, Naruto,' he apologized in his mind. He held his baby close to his chest and face.

The Demon Fox came closer and outstretched his arms. "Your beloved son now belongs to me." Minato refused to let go of his child. He shook his head as the tears continued to fall. He stole a glance at his sleeping wife.

"Let her say goodbye at least." He finally chocked out.

The Kyuubi let his arms drop back to his side. "Very well, make it fast."

The Yondaime nodded. He reached out with one arm and shook his wife's shoulder. She stirred and awoke. She nearly screamed when she saw the demon standing there. She grabbed he child and pressed him to her chest. "You can't have him you monster." If looks could kills the Demon would have been dead a thousand times over.

The Kyuubi laughed, it was melodic and soothing. The new baby instinctively turned towards it. "Your child shows otherwise human." His smile was light yet still malicious.

She growled at him. "I will not allow you to take him from me! Deal or not!"

The Yondaime closed his eyes. "Kushina, we have no choice."

"There is always a choice Minato! He's our son, our little boy!"

"Your husband is right human. You have no choice. You both made the deal together. Now hand over your child. You can always have another. In return I will protect the village from that man." The Kyuubi said. He stretched out his arms again.

The red haired woman recoiled and hissed at him. "To hell with you Demon! You will not have my son!"

The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. "The deal was sealed the moment you conceived Kushina Uzumaki. Unless you want me to destroy your village and take your husband instead than hand over the child."

Kushina looked at her husband hopelessly. Her eyes closed and tears flowed freely. Her tight hold on her child loosened. Kyuubi smiled. "Smart girl." He cooed and took the child from her arms. She curled in on herself sobs wracking her body. Minato moved over to her and wrapped her in his strong arms.

He sent the retreating Kyuubi a vicious glare. "You better hold to your end of the deal Kyuubi!"

The Demon Fox stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I may be a Demon but I always fulfill my part in an agreement." His crimson eyes moved to the baby in his arms. "And besides you just gave me the most precious being in the world." He whispered to the child. The Yondaime did not hear him but he felt certain it was dark.

The Kyuubi laughed than disappeared along with the Hokage's son.

Kurama reappeared in a dimly lit cave. His crimson eyes dancing with delight. The blond baby in his arms stirred and opened his blue eyes. He looked up at the man caring him. His face scrunched up and a wailing scream echoed through the cave. The Kyuubi grimaced but ignored the child's cry.

He continued through the cave till he came to a large opening. It was massive, the ceiling disappearing in darkness. The walls stretched on forever with rounded edges. A village the size of Konoha could fit comfortable within the chamber, buildings, shinobi and civilians alike.

"Would you shut that damn thing up Kurama!" Shukaku yelled as he came out of the shadows. He had a straw hat on, his golden hair tied up in a pony tail. "That creature has been screaming since you arrived. It's pissing me off!"

Kurama lifted his nose up and ignored him. "This creature belongs to me, you should respect it."

"As much as I disagree with Shukaku at times, I do agree that you shut that thing up." Son Goku murmured as he arrived. He had red hair like Kurama's only it was shorter. He had large eyes and a monkey like nose.

"Oh give it here Kurama the poor thing is probably hungry." The soft cat-like voice of Matatabi interrupted them. She reached for the wailing blond child in Kurama's arms. He handed it over carefully. She held the child in her arms in a loving manner. She was beautiful, her blue hair falling to her hips in two long braids down her back. Black streaks flowed through them giving her hair a flame like attribute. Her mismatched eyes brightened when the baby looked at her. She cooed and walked away with him out of the sight of the men. Whence there she loosened her gown and began nursing the child.

"Be careful with it Matatabi." Kurama's deep voice echoed to her ears.

"He will be fine with me Kurama. After all I doubt you could nurse the poor thing. What is his name?" her purr like voice retorted.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"So he is that child." Matatabi purred. "How interesting." She said to herself then whispered to the baby. "We will raise you well little one. You are so very important to us. Just ignore your uncles. Kurama will be kind enough since you are his. But I will act as your mother sweet child."

The baby looked up at her with innocent blue eyes that seemed to smile at her. She smiled back and stroked hi cheek.

"Creepy little thing. Humans what disgusting creatures." Matatabi jumped slightly than whacked Shukaku on the head.

"You are the creepy one Shukaku! I walked away for a reason you know!" she turned away again.

Shukaku shrugged, "I don't see the big deal its just a baby."

Her eye twitched, "That's not the issue Shukaku!"

He looked at her blankly.

"She is talking about you seeing her breast." Kurama stated his deep voice sounding bored.

"I don't see the big deal in that either." Shukaku responded. Kurama snickered.

"I would get out of here before she is done nursing the child, Shu. Otherwise I don't think you will live another moment."

Shukaku hadn't noticed before but now he did. Matatabi had one tail swaying behind her. If she was provoked even a bit more he could lose his head. He shivered and left before she could finish nursing the baby.

Kurama chuckled and walked up behind Matatabi. She tensed but relaxed when his warm hands started massaging her shoulders. He made no attempt to look at her as he rubbed her. "The child will certainly be a wonder."

"I agree Kurama." They were silent for a while, listening calmly to the baby's quiet breathing as it nursed. "How did his mother react?"

"That doesn't matter Matatabi. You are his mother now." He nudged her neck affectionately. "We will raise him to be as powerful as our creator. He is, after all, his reincarnation."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so this is sort of a transition chapter to get to where the real story begins. If it totally blows I am sorry haha. Anyway I hope you like it.

* * *

The Kyuubi was regarded as a vicious and conniving demon. Those who regarded him as such were not far off. To think he had even managed to make a deal with the Yondaime Hokage, one of the most feared humans in the shinobi world, which resulted in him giving up his only child.

The Kyuubi had played all his cards just right. The only thing he was not expecting was that an age old enemy would return. But it had helped him get the child.

The child was the reincarnation of one of the greatest shinobi in the world and his creator. The Sage of Six Paths was like a god. He took down the Jubi and split him into nine parts. He created the art of the shinobi. He gave the world bloodline limits. He was amazing. And it was the Kyuubi's every intention to raise this child to be just as great if not more.

The only thing he had not accounted for was how difficult raising a child was. It had only been four months and the child was already driving the nine biju crazy. If it weren't for the fact that the child was so important to the biju they probably would have killed him by now.

The baby's scream echoed through the vast cavern of the Biju. Kurama plugged his ears and tried to find out what could have possibly gone wrong to make he baby cry in such a way. Matatabi sighed as she watched the scene before her. "Dammit Naruto what is wrong." He yelled back four of his tails swaying behind him.

The baby answered with more screams.

Kurama screamed back and lifted the child in the air holding it as far away from him as possible. "Matatabi please take it before I end up killing him!" she shook her head but took the child from him. She saw six tails now. She rocked the baby while Kurama fled the vicinity.

"You sure are a troublesome child aren't you little one." Matatabi purred. The baby calmed slightly. He hiccupped between sobs until he fell asleep in her arms. She chuckled. "You don't like your father that much do you? I don't blame you he can be a real stick in the mud sometimes. Especially with all that pride of his. Hmm, maybe having you will humble him some."

"Humble my ass," Shukaku's cruel voice sounded from behind her. One of her tails instantly materialized as the baby woke and stated crying again.

"I just got him to fall asleep you dumbass!"

* * *

The small blond baby crawled towards the red haired demon fox. He made constant babbling noises till he reached Kurama. The fox picked the baby up and looked down at him. Naruto looked up at him. The baby giggled and grabbed a lock of red hair and pulled. Kurama gritted his teeth and tried to disconnect the baby from his hair.

The baby continued to giggle and tug harder. "You little shit let go." The fox growled. The baby's giggles stopped at the sound his eyes watered and he began crying again. Kurama sighed. "Please Naru-chan let go of my hair." He asked softly.

The baby stopped crying and looked at the crimson eyed man. Kurama met his gaze and marveled at the intelligence in the child's azure eyes. The baby let go of his hair and cuddled close to his chest. He couldn't help it, but he smiled down at the baby.

He stood up with Naruto and made his way through the halls of the cave system. He eventually came to his own private chamber where the child's makeshift crib was. He placed the baby on the soft mattress and turned away. There was a small cry from the child. He peeked over his shoulder. The blue eyes stared at him pleadingly. "No Naru-chan you cannot come with me this time. I have business elsewise. But don't worry your mother will be here soon to watch after you." The baby's face scrunched up but no tears flowed down his flawless pink face.

Kurama sighed and walked back. He picked up the baby and held him to his chest. "fine," he mumbled. "You can come with me." Naruto made a satisfied sound and curled up in Kurama's arms.

* * *

"Why did you bring that thing Kurama?" Son grumbled when he saw the bundle in his brother's arms.

"When he is stronger than even the Old Man was and takes over the world he will still call me father. You on the other hand…" he let the sentence hang.

"Bullshit Kurama I bet he just looked at you and you couldn't bare the thought of leaving him there alone." Shukaku sneered. Of course he would hit the nail on the head.

Kurama snorted and ignored them. The others smiled. "You've gone soft brother," Isobu shyly declared before pulling his robes closer around him like a shell.

The Kyuubi glared at him. "I have not gone soft. And for insisting I have you can hold him throughout the ceremony Isobu." He handed the baby to the three tails. Isobu took him and stood still unsure of what to do.

* * *

Hours later the ceremony ended. It wasn't very special, just a few sacrifices and stuff. Isobu still had the baby in his arms. Apparently he had never even taken his eyes off the sleeping child. Kurama gave him an amused smirk before reaching for the baby. Only Matatabi beat him to it.

"He will be hungry when he wakes. Do you really want him screaming again?" Kurama sighed and allowed his feline sister to take the little blond crying monster. As he had dubbed Naruto in his mind.

"Just be careful with him," she rolled her eyes at him and walked away with the baby. Kurama turned to Isobu. "Thanks for holding him little brother." The shy three tails nodded and folded his cloths around himself again.

* * *

Naruto's first birthday

The nine Biju stood around the laughing child. He looked around himself excitedly babbling nonsense the whole time. Kurama smirked. The child was smart but very hyper. He must have received that gene from his mother. His intelligence was satisfying though. He had taught the child how to speak and the boy was learning other things as well.

The only thing that had annoyed the Kyuubi more than the baby's crying was his ability to walk and his damn curiosity. He had disappeared once for a whole damn day before any of the Biju had managed to find him. And of course it was Isobu who had found him too. So far Naruto had come to really enjoy Isobu's presence.

"Papa," the blond bundle of joy addressed Kurama. He kneeled down next to him.

"Yes little one?" the toddler just smiled sweetly and touched Kurama's face. The demon, despite being just that, smiled back and lifted the child into the air. "Naruto my son, you will become the strongest being this world will have the honor to grovel before. Not even THAT man will be able to defeat you." The baby giggled.

* * *

Five Years Old.

"Eat your rice and vegetables Naruto." Kurama chided the young boy. He sat by Naruto his head resting on one of his palms. "If you don't you wont become strong and powerful like me."

Naruto sighed heavily and stared eating the rice and greens. He cringed at how flavorless the food was. He finished quickly. "Can I go see Uncle Isobu now. he was going to show me a cool new water technique."

"Yes boy, but don't take to long we have important training to do today."

"Thank you Dad!"

The Kyuubi chuckled. Out of all of his siblings Isobu had become Naruto's favorite besides Matatabi. But to him she was a mother. The child had managed to bring his shy brother out of his 'shell'. He chuckled at the pun.

* * *

Six Years Old.

Naruto stared at the little red haired boy with green eyes and no eyebrows. He had been following Shukaku around for the past couple of days and looked completely lost. "Hi I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"Gaara…"

"Where are you from?"

"Suna."

"Why are you here?"

The boy shrugged. "I just felt… compelled? to come here."

"So you followed Uncle Shukaku?"

"Yes."

Naruto smiled at him. "You're not the first to follow one of the Biju here. They come at different times saying the same thing. That they were compelled to come here. My dad calls them Jinchuriki. That they have some blood of the Biju they follow in them."

"Oh, do they continue to come even after the first time?"

"Yep! About once a month for some of them like this weird guy Bee. He has been my favorite so far. He raps a lot. Apparently he has been coming here since he was five." Naruto's smile was blinding.

"So I will see you again?" the boy asked shyly.

"Sure! I will wait for you. You should probably head home though; your family might be worried. My dad gets worried when I disappear to."

The boy nodded his head and smiled. "I can't wait to see you again! Can we be friends?"

Naruto put out his hand in a fist. "You bet ya! Just press you fist to mine and we will be friends. That's what Bee tells me anyway."

Gaara extended his fisted hand and pressed it to Naruto's. "Friends," he murmured before Shukaku came out of nowhere and picked him up off the ground. He was saying stuff like "Get you out of my hair" or other more colorful words.

* * *

Ten Years Old.

Naruto was fast and cunning like the fox that had raised him. He gave his Biju family a run for their money day in and day out. He set traps with his excellent sealing abilities that would catch the Biju off guard constantly. His 'father' was at his wits end. But that was to expect of an Uzumaki, the son of Kushina no less.

Naruto ran from Kokuo, the five tailed demon was fast, but Naruto had learned and trained to be faster. He pumped chakra into his legs to gain a burst of speed ad rounded a corner. He heard Kokuo hot on his heals. He found the small hole in the cavern wall that he used to hide from his Biju family at time. He slid down into it and stayed quiet. Kokuo ran right past him, he had to suppress a laugh. (AN: is Kokuo a male or female?)

Why was Kokuo chasing him? Simple, he had caught the Biju in one of his elaborate traps.

* * *

Sixteen years old.

Naruto lay resting on his back. Trees swayed softly above him. He was dressed in a red and orange Sage robe. It had markings that resembled the Sage of Sixth Paths symbols. His hair has tied back into a tight pony tail a feather sticking out of it. His features had changed over the years because his closeness to the Biju. His whisker marks were more prominent his blue eyes had a tint of red and their pupil resembled the Kyuubi's. His ears and fangs had also lengthened slightly and sharpened. He also had claws sharper than a samurai's sword.

A small fox lay on his chest. He was not the Kyuubi but was one of their followers. The wind blew softly and Naruto sighed contently. It was warm even in the shadows of the great trees of the Land of Fire. He didn't know it, but he was close to the village he had been born in. if his 'father' knew he was this close he was sure to get thrown to the ground.

He heard a rustle in the leaves and felt chakra signatures coming his way. He sat up straight the fox falling in the process. It looked at him in concerned till it caught onto the scent. Naruto grabbed his ringed staff, very similar to his previous life's staff and hid in the trees. He suppressed his chakra and waited to see who was coming his way.

Four figures steeped out into the open. They wore hitai-ates' on their heads the proud leaf etched on it. They all wore flack jackets, two Jonin and two Chunin. He knew from all the books and scrolls of history his father had made him read.

They had stopped where he had been laying moments before. The Jonin with the silver gravity defying hair bent down and observed the area. He was obviously the leader. "Someone was here just moments ago. I can smell him."

Shit, Naruto thought. He crouched down even more his slightly elongated ears flattening against his head resembling the fox he had become. He watched as the leader looked to his subordinates. The other Jonin had red hair that resembled the Kyuubi's a lot, but her eyes were blue… like his. She was younger than he was by about a year or two. She wore traditional shinobi clothing and was more modest and tomboyish than the pink haired Chunin. The other Chunin had black hair that resembled a ducks ass. Naruto smirked at that. Than he saw the clan symbol on the boys cloths. And Uchiha…

He slipped than his chakra seeping out from his surprise. The silver haired man looked towards him, his left eye covered by his hitai-ate. "Come out whoever you are, we don't want a fight."

Naruto cursed under his breath and complied. He walked out of the brush and revealed himself to the group before him. They stared in bewilderment. He smiled showing his fangs. The fox twisted it's tail around his leg.

"Who are you?" the Jonin leader asked his voice sharp and demanding.

"I am Naruto. Naruto of the Biju."

* * *

(AN: so how did you like it? It will get better as the story progresses. Naruto's childhood will be seen through memories of his and Kurama's throughout the story so don't be sad you didn't get to see it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is having a good holiday. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the blond haired teenager. He looked a lot like his sensei, the only thing that set him apart was his animalistic features. The boy looked like a vagabond like he had spent his life in the outdoors and caves. If it weren't for the fact that he was wearing relatively nice clothing he would have assumed the boy was uncivilized. "Who are you?" he asked his voice sharp and demanding.

"I am Naruto, Naruto of the Biju."

The Jonin stiffened at the mention of the Biju. He had heard of the nine Biju, they were all demons. Was this boy some sort of cultist worshiping the Biju? From the looks of it and the fox at his feet, he favored the Kyuubi. "Biju huh? Are you some sort of cultist then? I have heard of a group of people who claim that the nine demons favor them?"

The boy laughed loudly. "Cultist? I am far from a cultist. And as for he ones who are 'favored' they aren't cultist either. They just somehow find us to say hi."

"Us?" the red haired girl asked.

"Yes, 'us'. Me and my family or as your kind has so kindly dubbed us as demons." The boy stopped and looked behind him. Two figures came out of the trees. The male had short spikey grey hair and thick grey robes pulled tightly around his body like a shell. Only one dull eye was visible. The female had long braided blue and black hair that seemed like living flames. She was beautiful and cat like her eyes a mismatched green and yellow. Kakashi stiffened these two entities had a great amount of chakra.

"Naruto-kun my dear what are you doing so far from home?" The woman asked in a silky voice. She turned her eyes to the ninja. "And around these humans?"

"Sorry mother, I was just out for a stroll when I saw this forest kit and decided to take a rest with him. He looked happy and warm and I felt like a nap would be nice." Naruto said his voice light and completely honest. Even to strangers like the four ninja could tell the boy was being truthful.

The woman chuckled. "It seems Kurama really has rubbed off on you. That lazy fox."

Naruto smiled and turned his attention to the odd man beside the woman. "Hey Uncle Isobu did dad send you to?"

The grey haired man just nodded his shyness radiating off of him.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "May I ask who you three are? You are in Konoha boundaries and are therefor trespassing onto village owned land."

The woman purred and took him in. "I am the Nibi and this here is my brother the Sanbi." She smiled at him revealing sharp fangs. Kakashi swallowed and stepped back.

"Lets get out of here we cant face them if they decide to attack. They are two of the nine tailed beast. The Nibi, two tails, and Sanbi, three tails. And I have no idea what this boy is but he calls her mother and him Uncle he's probably a half demon." Kakashi whispered to his team.

"We wont attack," the boy said but paused and looked back at his 'mother'. "Will we mom?"

Kakashi was so tense his muscles were screaming at him.

"No we wont. They belong to Konoha and your father swore to the Yondaime Hokage that he would protect the Leaf. Keep that in mind Naruto anyone who bares the leaf symbol is nder your father's protection so it would be bad to harm them."

"He never told me that, dattebayo." Kakashi froze and so did his red haired student. They had heard a similar phrase spoken so much by the Hokage's wife.

The Nibi rolled her eyes at him. "Let's go child, before your father has to drag his ass out here to retrieve you." Naruto nodded.

He bent down low and patted the fox on the head. "Be safe Kit, don't get into any trouble." He smiled and left with the two Biju.

* * *

When they were gone Kakashi slumped against a tree. "Sensei I don't get it what are the Biju?" the red haired girl asked.

"The Biju are ancient demons each with a different number of tails that also represents their power. Those two, like I said, were the two tails and three tails. Even the one tailed beast is as strong as a kage. Can you imagine what those two could do? The more tails the stronger they are." He explained.

His students paled drastically. They could have all died just then. "What did the woman mean that Konoha is protected by that guys dad?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but from what I could piece together his father is the Kyuubi, the nine tails. The strongest of the beasts. If he is truly their child he is also strong. The two tails as a mother and the nine tails as a father…" he shivered. "We are lucky that he didn't feel threatened by us."

"The Sanbi seemed shy…" Sakura commented.

"Yes he did, didn't he?"

* * *

Naruto followed after his mother. "I wanted to see who they were mom. Especially that red haired girl. She seemed so familiar yet so different…"

Matatabi looked at him an amused smirk playing on her lips. "Is somebody in love?" she teased.

Naruto went bright red and shook his head. "NO! I am just curious. The only girls I've ever been around is you, Aunt Kokuo, Fu, and Yugito." Matatabi nodded her head.

"Don't worry nephew I am sure you'll see them again." Isobu smiled feeling more secure around his nephew and sister.

Naruto smirked at him. "Hey Uncle Isobu do you want to go and practice some water techniques with me?"

* * *

"So he met some Konoha nin?" Kurama eyes his sister sternly. "What did he find out?"

"Nothing from what I could tell. I don't think the Yondaime has told anyone that he had a son." Matatabi stretched her arms out and sighed as some of her limbs popped.

Kurama let out an annoyed huff of air. "I suppose we should let out kit start to travel away from the den. He needs to explore and get real experience otherwise he will never become as strong as the Old Man. And besides his curiosity of the world outside is becoming to great. He will venture even if we don't allow it."

"I agree," Matatabi purred. "But what about his parents?"

"If he meets them so be it. They can do nothing to get him back; after all they practically sold him to me."

"What if he hates you along with them?"

There was a flash of sadness in his eyes. "He will get over it if he does. I did raise him after all. He probably already knows I am not his real father anyway. He is smart."

* * *

The Yondaime Hokage stared at his reflection in the window of his office. Kakashi and his team had just left after returning home from a mission. They had brought some disturbing news. They had met his son, his precious boy he had thought he would never hear from or see again. And from what Kakashi had told him, the Biju had raised him to believe he was one of them.

From his student's description of his son, the boy, had become demon-like. He gritted his teeth. The damn Biju had twisted his son into something less than human. He sat back in his chair. He had to do something. But what could he do? Only he and Kushina even knew about their son.

* * *

Okaara picked at the grass near her feet. She was sitting alone in one of the many training grounds around Konoha. Her red hair was pulled up into pigtails on the sides of her head. She looked relaxed but she was contemplating the interaction between her team and that mysterious boy. He looked older than her and… demonic. But intriguing.

She felt like she knew him, as if in a dream. His chakra, no mater how dark, felt familiar and compelling. It was so odd. And to top it off he was obviously skilled. He had suppressed his chakra so expertly that even SHE could not detect it. And she was one of the greatest sensors the village had!

When she had noticed his chakra she had stiffened. He had more chakra than her father, mother and her put together. All three of them were powerhouses! Hell her father was the Yondaime Hokage! And her mother was one of the last Uzumaki. She shivered at the thought. If that man had wanted to kill them at the time she bet he could have, especially if he was really one of the Biju.

Despite all of his terrifying features he was very… handsome. She blushed as she thought back to the way he had looked. He was as tall as her father, over six feet; his messy blond hair had a tint of red and orange giving it a fire like attribute. His eyes were blue, similar to her father's, but crimson had covered the outside edges of the iris. And the pupils of his eyes were in slits like a snake's, or a cat's, or a… fox? He also had longer than normal ears and fangs to match. He was intimidating and demonic… yet beautiful.

"What're you thinking about girl?" she jumped to her feet a kuni drawn. She had felt no one approach and when the deep voice spoke she had been alarmed. She looked up into the tree above her. She stepped back a few paces startled.

"Y-you! You're that boy from earlier!" she addressed the dark angel above her. And that was what he looked like. The light of the afternoon shining through just enough to make his golden hair a halo above his head. She gapped at him but glared when he smirked knowingly at her.

"I know, it's hard not to admire the beauty of such a great being as I." He hopped down from the tree landing soundlessly by her. "Although I will admit that you are probably the prettiest human woman I have ever seen." He smiled at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, her kuni completely forgotten. "Prettiest human woman? Well who's the prettiest human man than?"

"Myself of course!" he acted hurt but she could tell he was just playing. Wait him?

"So you aren't a Demon?"

He cocked his head to the side. "No, at least not yet. I may have been raised by the nine Biju but I am not one myself. And once again 'not yet'."

"What do you mean not yet?" she was standing up straight now.

"If you havnt noticed then I'll tell you. I was born human, to a degree at least. I'll explain that later if I feel like it. Anyway I will be a demon soon. Within the next month or so. Then after that…" He paused and gave her a wide toothy grin, his fangs fully exposed. "After that I will become a God!"

She jumped away from him her Kuni up again. She was in a defensive stance as if he would attack at any moment. This man believed every word he had said. And she couldn't help but believe them as well. He must have dangerous ideals… she had to warn he father.

"Don't be so defensive little girl. I wont hurt you." His voice had s hint of a seductive tone. He cocked his head to the side again. "I find you interesting, you are different and your chakra… its seductive." She blushed and he chuckled. "You can sense it cant you? Mine feels the same way to you, doesn't it?" he smelled the air.

She ignored his comment even if it was really creepy. "Why are you here? And how the hell did you get in without anybody knowing?"

His smile widened, "I am highly skilled and besides do you really think the petty humans of this village could detect me? Not even you could and I can tell you are a skilled sensor."

"For someone who was raise by cave dwelling demons you know a lot." She chided.

His eye twitched slightly. "Don't insult my family," his voice was dark and full of ill promises. It made her shiver.

"I am the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage! I suggest you leave."

He walked forward with grace. His steps were utterly quiet. "I could care less who your parent is. I bet I am stronger than any of the Kage. I was raised by the most powerful beings in the world. They have lived for centuries and have passed their dark knowledge onto me. Like I said I will be a God. More importantly I will be the God of this pitiful world." He grabbed her hand and forced the kuni from it. He pulled her close to his hard chest. "And when I am the God of this world nothing will matter anymore."

She struggled against him. "Let go of me!"

His eyes softened and he loosened his grip. His face suddenly fell and his ears flattened against his head. He let he go his face full of regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare or hurt you. I just wanted to talk to someone outside of just my family or the Jinchuriki."

She gapped at him. One second he was threatening and mildly violent the next he was an honest and lost looking teen boy. She shook her head marveled at his genuine apology. This could be trouble, he might have two sides to him.

"It's alright," she found herself saying without realizing it. He brightened up a second later his eyes full of warm and friendly light. She could swear that if he had a tail it would be wagging excitedly.

"Do you want to be friends? I only have one my age and I haven't seen him for a long time! All the others are older and don't come and visit very often." He stared off in thought. "Some don't even like me much. But old Bee-kun does. He's cool and he raps a lot. He is from Kumo."

Okaara stared at him incredulously. How could he be talking about ruling the world as a God than become like a curious and lonely child the next? She looked away from his awe stricken face unable to deny his request. "Fine," she mumbled.

He jumped in the air than extended his fist to her. "Just press yours to mine and we will be friends!"

She hesitated for a moment unsure if he was trying to trick her. A minute passed before she finally sighed and tapped her fist against his. Before she could react he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Just as fast as the hug had come it vanished. He stepped back a pace his hands griping her shoulders firmly. His smile was blinding and true. He was happy….

"My name is Naruto of the Biju! What is yours?"

"Okaara Namikaze… just of the Biju? Don't you have a last name?"

He looked at her in confusion and shook his head. "Not that I know of. My father only ever called me Naruto. That is all I know. Anyway do you want to watch the stars with me?"

She looked around herself to find that the sun had set. She was going to deny him but his face was so full of hope she couldn't bring herself to. "Fine," she huffed. "Just don't try anything funny!"

He smiled and pulled her along with him. She stumbled at first but got control of herself before he was latterly dragging her with him. He led her to a small clearing in the trees then plopped down on his back. She followed after him but stayed a few feet away.

It was quiet for a moment until he started talking in a light voice. She didn't interrupt or ask any questions. She had instantly got the impression that he was just looking for someone to talk to. She listened to the love in his voice as he talked about his 'family' and how much he cared for them, especially his 'Uncle Isobu'.

She had noticed several of things as the night progressed. One was his chakra; it had shifted into something light, warm, and inviting. Even the nature around him leaned towards him. Two three small baby foxes had latterly come out of nowhere and laid next to him. He gently pet their fur and acted as if this happened all the time. Three was that he seemed like a little lonely kid just wanting someone to talk to. She felt a little bad for him.

He was strange there was no doubt about that. He had two different personalities that were completely opposite of each other. She sighed and looked at him. He was still going on about his childhood with the Biju. He made them seem like wonderful beings despite being the worst demons known to man kind. He loved them to.

* * *

AN: don't judge the name I came up for Naruto's sister. I couldn't think of anything else lol. Okaara as far as I know has no meaning whatsoever. It was something I just thought of while in bed one night. By the way, yes Naruto does not know who his real parents are and he will not know for a while. Bare with the story more things will be revealed throughout it. And yes Naruto is somewhat bipolar.


End file.
